


Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 12

by hadrizzzzz



Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [12]
Category: Power Rangers, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz
Summary: Lilith and Warden Wrath discover the White Ranger's identity and tries to capture her. Meanwhile Amity is having problems with her secret Ranger identity and a shocking discovery causes her to ask for help. Will the Rangers be able to help Amity or will The Emperor seize her away from them?
Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707613
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 12

POWER RANGERS: OWL SPIRITS  
Episode 12: Ranger In White Part 3  
(Amity returns home looking even more beat up than ever)  
Edric: Hey Mittens you’re back!  
Emira: Why do you look so bad?! Did something happen to you?  
Amity: (Places her left hand in her pocket) Uhhhh………. No nothing just had a reaaaaaaaaaaaaally long day! So much homework and classes it’s really exhausting.  
Edric: Well Mittens just come back home safe okay?! Besides I heard that there’s this White Ranger going around scaring the whole town. (Waves his hands)  
Emira: Yeah…………….. even the Power Rangers couldn’t defeat the White Ranger I heard that she’s really strong! You never ran into the White Ranger at all did you?!  
Amity: (Places her hand even further into her pocket) Ummmm………………. Noooooooooooo I have not. But yeah she’s really scary if you know what I mean……….. wouldn’t want to run into the White Ranger haha……. (laughs weakly) Sorry but I’m really tired gotta go and get some sleep.   
(Amity then runs up the stairs and into her room)  
(Mean while Lilith and Warden Wrath are discussing on what to do with Amity with The Emperor)  
Warden Wrath: Your highness we have discovered the identity of the White Ranger! (Kneels down)  
Emperor Bellows: Perfect! Who is it?  
Lilith: I believe you know her your highness. She is none other than the prestige that is Amity Blight.  
Emperor Bellows: Oh her. Your most prestigious student happens to be the elusive White Ranger I’ve been looking for. This situation could’ve not been any more perfect!  
Lilith: But why your highness?  
Emperor Bellows: Haven’t you told me that it was her dream to join the Emperor’s Coven? I’m offering her a spot right now and all you have to do is bring her to me! And once we are able to convince her to fight for our cause she will get her dream and I will get all the power! Now GO!  
Lilith and Warden Wrath: Yes my lord! (Quickly runs off)  
Lilith: (Smiles as she is running) Luckily I have the perfect disguise.  
(The next day at Hexside Luz, Willow and Gus are walking at the hallways talking to one another)  
Luz: Really hard balancing school and Ranger duties huh?  
Gus: Tell me about it. I slept at like midnight because I realised that the project was gonna be due today! Really burned the midnight oil. Literally too.  
Willow: That White Ranger really kept me up all night for me.   
Luz: Yeah the fact that she’s still roaming around freely makes we worried about it myself. If she was able to beat us that easy just imagine what she could do to The Boiling Isles!  
Gus and Willow: Yeah………………….  
(Without realising it Luz bumps into Amity by accident causing Amity to drop her books)  
Amity: (Bumps into Luz) Ouchhhh!!!!! Watch where you’re going next time!!! (Picks up her books in anger)  
Luz: Ohhhhh so sorry Amity!!!! (Bends down) Here let me help you out!  
Amity: (Flings off Luz’s arms) Get away I don’t need your help! Next time look when you’re walking okay!  
Luz: Hey hey Amity it was just an accident okay! Why are you so mad at me for anyway?!  
Amity: Hey some people are here busy trying to earn a place in a prestigious coven rather than wasting time talking to their friends okay!!  
(Luz wants to confront Amity but Willow grabs her arm to stop her from doing so)  
Willow: (Grabs Luz’s arm) Don’t bother with her anymore she’s not worth your time.  
(Lilith (as Mrs Lillian) then barges in their fight)  
Mrs Lillian: Kids kids tell me what in the world is going on between you guys?!  
Amity: She started it! She bumped into me and she made me drop all my books and now I’m late for class!  
Luz: It was an accident! Sorry!  
Mrs Lillian: Enough I don’t want to know who’s fault it is! You three (points at Luz, Willow and Gus) detention where you will be cleaning out the basement! Meanwhile you Amity I need to speak to you after this!  
Gus: Wait how come she doesn’t get detention?  
Willow: Yeah that isn’t fair we didn’t do anything wrong!  
Mrs Lillian: Because I SAID SO! GET TO WORK! NOW!!!  
(Luz, Willow and Gus quickly run off)  
Mrs Lillian: And for you Amity Blight I have something special coming………..  
Amity: (Gulps nervously)  
(Lilith (as Mrs Lillian) is leading Amity to someplace. She keeps a rather strict demeanour as she is doing so)  
Amity: Where are you taking me? (Nervous tone)  
Mrs Lillian: I’m not telling you! And why are you asking me so many questions?  
(As they continue walking Amity’s White Owl Gem starts glowing and the powers slowly start surging through her)  
Amity: Sorry Mrs Lillian but can I please use the bathroom right now? Lunch today in the cafeteria wasn’t really the best food. (Holds stomach as she tries to resist the power surge)  
Mrs Lillian: Okay fine! Make it quick! (Brings her to the nearest washroom)  
(Amity then quickly enters the washroom as Mrs Lillian (Lilith) smiles evilly)  
Mrs Lillian: I don’t think it’s lunch which is making her feel uncomfortable……….. (Smiles)  
(Mrs Lillian (Lilith) then barges in the washroom to catch Amity in the act)  
Mrs Lillian: (Kicks open the toilet door) I know it’s you Amity! You’re the White Ranger!  
(Amity (as the White Ranger) then zooms past Lilith and pushes her down)  
Amity: Whoever this Amity is gone! I am now the White Ranger old lady! (Pushes Mrs Lillian (Lilith) to the ground and zooms off)  
Mrs Lillian: So close…………………  
(Meanwhile Luz, Willow and Gus are cleaning out the basement)  
Willow: I can’t believe that Mrs Lillian is punishing us to do this………. It wasn’t even our faults!  
Gus: Yeah I would totally write this to Principal Bump. This is unfair!  
Luz: Guys relax what’s done is done let’s just clean this place up and get it over with okay.  
(Luz then opens a box and she sees a huge swarm of one-eyed baby spiders crawl out)  
Luz: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Jumps away)  
(Willow and Gus then laugh at Luz’s reaction)  
Luz: Hey that was scary!  
(Their morphers then buzz)  
Gus: Awww man Ranger duty calls. But we can’t leave. We’re in the middle of detention!  
Luz: Hey nobody’s around to see us. Besides it’ll only take a while. Ready?  
Willow and Gus: READY!  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Spirit of the owl power up!  
(Luz, Willow and Gus then transform into Power Rangers)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: HAIYAH!!!  
(Luz, Willow and Gus then run to the part of town where the danger is said to be)  
Luz: Guys the signal said it was coming from here!  
Willow: But where’s the trouble?  
(The White Ranger then zooms past them and slashes the trio)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Ahhhhhh!!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Amity: Haha looking for me?!  
Gus: Exactly who we were expecting! Let’s get her guys!  
(Luz, Willow and Gus then charge at the White Ranger)  
Luz: Haiyah! Heeyah! (Fights the White Ranger)  
Amity: Haiyah!!! (Slashes Luz with her katana)  
(Luz then falls to the ground)  
(Willow then takes her turn to take the White Ranger out)  
Willow: Haiyah! Heeyah! (Fights the White Ranger)  
Amity: Cmon Yellow Ranger you need to do a little better than that! (Kicks Willow)  
(The kick is strong enough to knock Willow to the ground)  
(Gus then tries to take the White Ranger out)  
Gus: Haiyah! (Attacks the White Ranger)  
Amity: Haha let’s see if you can take this! (Punches Gus in the gut)  
(This causes Gus to be knocked back. However, Gus doesn’t give up and takes out his crossbow)  
Gus: Let’s see if you can dodge these again! (Shoots the crossbow at a much quicker rate than usual)  
(The White Ranger however easily avoids and blocks all of his shots using her katana)  
Amity: A little better than last time but not good enough! Thanks for the energy surge though!  
(The White Ranger then uses her katana which is charged with energy to hit Gus)  
Amity: Take this! (Zooms past Gus and hits him with her katana)  
Gus: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
(Luz notices that Gus is being hurt and quickly runs to save him)  
Luz: NOOOOO!!!!!!! (Runs towards the White Ranger)  
(The White Ranger notices that Luz is running towards her and quickly diverts her attention to Luz)  
Amity: Oh you wanna play too huh?! (Slashes Luz)  
(The impact of the slash was so strong that Luz immediately drops to the ground weakened and de-morphed)  
Luz: Ahhhh………………….. (Falls to the ground and de-morphs)  
(The White Ranger seeing that Luz is de-morphed decides to use this opportunity to take her out)  
Amity: Haha Red Ranger let’s see who you really are!  
(The White Ranger then picks up Luz and turns her around to look at her face. She is shocked to discover Luz’s identity)  
Amity: What?! Luz??!!!  
(Amity then feels the power surge back through her)  
Luz: Wait how do you know my name???  
Amity: (Feels power surge through her) Nooooooo!!!!!!! Control it!!!  
(Willow then uses her supersonic scream to get rid of the White Ranger)  
Willow: AHHHHHHH!!!!! (Screams at the White Ranger)  
(Amity (the White Ranger) then falls to the ground and quickly runs off)  
Amity: I will get you next time! Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! (Runs off as power surges through her body)  
(Willow and Gus then help Luz up)  
Willow: Hey Luz are you okay? (Helps Luz get up)  
Luz: I’m fine……………. (Stares longingly at the distance)  
Gus: What happened man? She almost got you!  
Luz: I don’t know………………. She was about to hit me but when she saw me she………………. She………………. She knows my name!  
Willow and Gus: What?  
(Scene then moves to The Owl House where Luz is telling Eda and the rest of the gang about what happened)  
Luz: And it happened so fast! She picked me up, looked at me and then said, ‘Luz’…………….  
Eda: That’s interesting………..   
Willow: But Ms Eda how come you didn’t come to help us back then?  
Eda: Hey I was busy delivering potions okay?! And who else do you think is fixing those broken Zords of ours apart from King?  
(King then enters the house with his fur all messed up and covered in lubricating oil)  
King: Alright Eda I already fixed all the ‘hard to reach’ spots you told me to do. Alright I’m tired can I take a break now?!  
Eda: No check if all the parts are working! And yes you’re the only one small enough to do it so you’ll be doing it!  
King: Ahhhh curse my diminutive stature! One day I will get my true form and you will be the ones checking all the ‘hard to reach’ places! Hahaha!!! (Walks off)  
Luz: Glad to know that our Zords are getting fixed. But what about the White Ranger? She knows my name and knows that I’m the Red Ranger.   
Eda: Hey Luz just try to not think too much about it okay?! If anyone tries to approach you just stay away. It’s simple as that……..  
Gus: And we’ll protect you in case of any trouble!  
Luz: Thanks guys!!!  
Eda: But going off topic so I heard you three got detention huh?! Haha I never thought you three of all people would get detention but I couldn’t be any prouder!! So what happened?  
(Meawhile Amity then returns home feeling very uneasy)  
Amity: (Pants heavily and quickly runs up the stairs)  
Edric: Hey Mittens you’re back! (Waves at Amity)  
(However Amity merely ignores her siblings and rushes into her room and closes the door)  
Amity: (Looks at her White Owl Gem) I can’t believe it………… Luz was the Red Ranger all along?   
(Amity then scratches her head out of anxiousness and sits on her bed to calm herself down)  
Amity: (Looks at her gem worriedly) That’s it I need to tell Luz! I think she is the only one who can help me break free from this evil power! I have to stop this before it consumes me and hurts anyone!  
(Amity then covers her face with a pillow)  
(The next day at Hexside Luz is at her locker keeping her stuff. Amity approaches her all of a sudden)  
Amity: Hey Luz………………………….  
Luz: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (Slams the locker shut of of shock) Amity you really scared me there!  
Amity: Hey Luz if you don’t mind can I speak to you after school? Somewhere private.  
Luz: (Talks in her head) Remember what Eda said! But……………….. it’s only Amity………… I trust her……………… Should I say yes or no??!!  
(Luz looks around hesitantly and quickly replies)  
Luz: Alright deal! But be quick and it better be good…………….  
Amity: It will…………… I hope………………….. (Looks at her left pocket where she is concealing her left hand and walks off)  
(Just as Amity leaves Willow and Gus then walk towards her)  
Willow: Hey Luz you okay?! I’m just concerned since Amity approached you just now.  
Gus: What did she tell you? Was she threatening you?!   
Luz: No it was just about homework.  
Willow: Okayyyyy but you better be careful. The White Ranger could be anybody.  
Gus: Anyone but us! And Ms Eda! And King!  
Luz: Don’t worry I’ll be fine………………. Thanks for keeping me safe!  
Willow and Gus: You’re welcome! (Walks off)  
Luz: (Whispers to herself) Alright gotta meet Amity…………………..  
(Scene then moves to a park in Bonesborough where there is a large pond in the middle. Luz sees Amity sitting on a bench near the pond and approaches her)  
Luz: Hey Amity I’m here! What did you want to tell me?  
Amity: Alright here goes nothing…………. Just say these past few days I’ve not been thinking straight and I’ve been seeing and doing things I can’t control. Here I’ve drawn a picture to explain it a little better!  
(Amity then shows Luz a drawing of the White Owl Ranger. Luz is intrigued by it)  
Luz: Is that……………. that’s the White Ranger! I know that you’re a fan of the Power Rangers but the White Ranger isn’t someone who you should be rooting for.  
Amity: I know. But I can’t help it.   
Luz: But………. what do you mean by that?!  
Amity: What I meant was…………… I can’t help it because…………. I am the White Ranger! (Shows the gem which was stuck on her wrist to Luz)  
Luz: What??!! YOU were the White Ranger all along! But why??!!! Why would you hurt us like that!   
Amity: I couldn’t help it Luz I’m sorry. This gem is making me evil and I can’t seem to control it’s powers.  
Luz: And to think that I trusted you! Why would you keep this from me Amity?! Why did you keep this from everyone?! You hurt so many lives and went as far as destroying our Zords and you expect me to HELP YOU?!!!!  
Amity: I’m really sorry Luz I’m BEGGING you! (Grabs Luz’s arm) You’re a Power Ranger right maybe you can help me! Maybe your Ranger friends can help me or your Owl Lady mentor can do something about it! Just please!!!!!!  
Luz: (Breaks free from Amity’s grasp) Fine! But STAY HERE! I’ll get Eda and the others to help you out! (Quickly runs off)  
(Meanwhile Lilith and Warden Wrath who were watching them from their crystal ball notice that it’s a good opportunity to strike)  
Lilith: Haha perfect timing! Wrath call your guards to catch her now!  
Warden Wrath: Yes maam!  
(As Amity is waiting for them a group of guards approach her from behind and place her in a sack)  
Amity: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Tries to fight off the guards but gets picked up and thrown into the sack)  
(Meanwhile Luz tells Willow, Gus and Eda about what she just discovered)  
Willow: What? No way!!! I knew there was something off about her!  
Gus: So she was the White Ranger all along! I knew it! (Smiles)  
Eda: Yeah yeah but Luz you mentioned that her gem makes her evil?  
Luz: Yeah that’s right whatever she did to us it’s not ‘her’ her it’s making her do evil stuff! Eda you’re the only one who’s powerful enough to save her from this!  
Eda: Well I’m not an expert when it comes to gems but after studying them for quite a while I may have something I could do to help that friend of yours. So she’s still there at the park right?  
Luz: Yeah. Hopefully.  
Willow: Let’s all go just in case it’s a trap.  
King: (Runs towards them) Wait can I follow too?! I never have fun!  
Eda: Unfortunately King you still have to shine up our Zords. What are you standing here for get to work! (Passes King a bucket and a cloth)  
King: Awwwwwww no fair!!!! (Throws a tantrum on the floor)  
Eda: Alright whatever alright let’s go! Luz lead the way!  
(The four of them then arrive at the spot where Amity was supposed to wait for Luz. However she is not there)  
Luz: (Looks around) Amity! AMITY!!!!   
Willow: Well I was kinda expecting this to happen.  
Luz: (Sighs) I think she tricked me. Why did I ever trust her?! (Shakes her head in disbelief)  
Willow: It’s okay Luz. Besides I never really trusted her ever since we stopped being friends.  
Eda: Guys keep your guard up I think we might get ambushed.  
Warden Wrath: (Pops out of nowhere) Well you were right about that. Guards attack!  
Eda: Called it! Let’s morph!  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Spirit of the owl power up!  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda then transform into Power Rangers)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: HAIYAH!!!  
(Eda charges straight towards Warden Wrath while Luz, Willow and Gus take out the guards)  
Luz: Haiyah! (Fights off the guards)  
Willow: Heeyah! (Fights off the guards)  
Gus: Haiyah! (Fights off the guards)  
Eda: You know regardless whether I win or not I still won’t go on a date with you! Haiyah! (Attacks Warden Wrath with her staff)  
(Warden Wrath then turns his hands into axes and parries Eda’s attacks)  
(Meanwhile back at the throne room a few guards have restrained Amity and are bringing her towards The Emperor)  
Emperor Bellows: Amity Blight! How lovely to see you in person after soooooo long…………  
Amity: You’re The Emperor right? What do you want from me?! (Tries to break free)  
Emperor Bellows: I just want you to join me so you can help me take over The Boiling Isles where I can rule it with my iron fist!  
Amity: No! I will NEVER let this place fall under such evil!  
Emperor Bellows: But isn’t it your dream to join the Emperor’s Coven?! I’m giving you the opportunity to hold the most coveted spot in my coven right now.   
Amity: No! Not like this! I wanted to join the coven to help The Boiling Isles not destroy it! (Tries to break free)  
Emperor Bellows: I’m not destroying the Isles I just want to make it part of my perfect empire! But it seems like you’re still too kind hearted to join my cause! You need to embrace the evil that gem has given you!  
Amity: I will NEVER!!! (Gives a deathly stare at The Emperor)  
Emperor Bellows: Well then………. (Summons some magic towards her gem) Maybe you need a little help.  
(Emperor Bellows uses his magic to strengthen Amity’s gem to corrupt her mind)  
Emperor Bellows: Embrace the darkness! Let it consume you! Feel the power course through you!  
(Amity tries her best to fight off the evil but the power is too strong and she ends up being consumed by it)  
Amity: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (Her eyes then turn pitch black and the power then coarses through her) Yes your highness how may I serve you? (Kneels down as she pulls an evil smile towards The Emperor)  
Emperor Bellows: Haha perfect………………………  
(Back at the park the Rangers are still fighting Warden Wrath and the guards)  
Willow: Haiyah! (Slashes a guard) That’s everybody!  
Luz: Yeah! I hope Eda’s okay.  
(Eda is still fighting Warden Wrath. After parrying his attacks with her staff she decides to use it offensively against him)  
Eda: (Jumps away) Let’s see how you like this! Ring of fire engage!  
(Eda then draws a circle of fire and shoots it at Warden Wrath)  
Warden Wrath: AHHHHHH!!!!! (Falls to the ground defeated)  
Eda: Haha how do you like that?  
Warden Wrath: I’ll get you next time Owl Lady! (Summons a portal and enters it)  
Eda: Yeahhhh!!!!  
(Eda then runs towards where the other three are standing)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Power down! (De-morphs)  
Luz: That was uncalled for. But that doesn’t answer where Amity went.  
Eda: I think it was a diversion.  
(Scene moves back to The Owl House where they are discussing about what happened)  
Luz: So what do you guys think happened to Amity?  
Willow: I don’t know but I think it isn’t good.  
Eda: Either she went to The Emperor or The Emperor went to her. And if The Emperor has his hands on her and the gem that means……………… Oh no……………….  
Gus: Oh no what?!!  
Eda: We may have a little Evil Ranger problem on our hands…………… (Smiles nervously)  
Luz: A little? I think that is an understatement……………………  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda then look at one another with a worried look on their faces)  
THE END


End file.
